This application relates to the art of couplings and, more particularly, to quick connect/disconnect couplings of the type disclosed in the commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 459,150 filed Jan. 19, 1983, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Although the invention is particularly applicable to couplings of the type described and will be explained with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that certain features of the invention have broader aspects and may be used with other fittings or fluid containing devices such as control valves, check valves, unions, pipe or tube connectors, or the like.
One type of quick connect/disconnect coupling includes cooperating body and stem coupling assemblies. The body coupling assembly has an axially movable slide having a closed position engaging a body valve when the two coupling assemblies are disconnected, and having an open position spaced from the body valve when the two coupling assemblies are connected. The slide is normally biased toward its closed position by a coil spring so that the slide automatically closes when the two coupling assemblies are disconnected. However, such factors as dirt, wear and friction may prevent the slide from rapidly moving to its closed position, and this will cause leakage. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a positive means for initiating movement of the slide toward its closed position when the two coupling assemblies are disconnected.
A common body coupling assembly of the type described has a body valve attached to one end portion of an elongated member and has its opposite end portion attached to a finned support member. It would be desirable to have a simplified arrangement for attaching the elongated member to the finned support member and for holding the finned support member within the body member.
One stem coupling assembly of the type described has a poppet valve received therein for axial movement between closed and open positions. A guide member received in the stem has a hole receiving an elongated shaft cooperating with the poppet valve for guiding movement thereof. Previous arrangements have used an extremely long machined shaft for performing the guiding function, and it would be desirable to have a less expensive type of guiding arrangement.
The subject invention is deemed to meet the foregoing needs and others, and provides improved operating results for a coupling.